newbreadkittensfandomcom-20200214-history
Glitches and Bugs
Being a game for a mobile device, this game has had its share of bugs. However, these bugs aren't as easy to discover as most people would seem to think. Surprisingly, despite the game having an online battle feature, and being loaded with ads, the bugs mostly involve the time on the phone or tablet itself. Also, most glitches and bugs are minor programming slip-ups, and don't affect gameplay much in a negative way. Infinite Spins The first notable glitch for this game is the fact that someone can easily get infinite spins on the Siamese Slots. All that you have to do is Spin, then change the time on your clock ahead 9 hours, or more easily, push forward 1 day. This also works for baking, and healing your kittens. However, if you aren't careful, you can easily make it to where you need to wait hundreds of hours to spin. This is why once you get the free spin available, you set the time back to the current time so that you get the spin, and don't mess up your device's time. Ad Bug Certain ads that this game has don't check to see if you've completed the action. This results in you leaving the game to head to the ad's destination, then go back in the game to receive your reward before you even need to check the other games or Facebook pages out. This bug is rather simple compared to the other one, however, it relies somewhat on chance. Experience Points Bug It is unknown what causes this bug, but occasionally when a cat is caught it will have full exp. When any other cat has full exp, it gains a level and resets the exp bar and adds the difference. However, this cat's exp bar will have a fraction equal to one (like 10834/10834), but it will only gain a level when additional experience is gained. Effectively, you have caught a cat of one higher level then you thought. Ocicat Bug Although the non-elusive Ocicat is listed to be in the Timber Forest, it will sometimes ambush the player in Snowridge Valley. It will also appear on the fourth (and possibly other) Snowridge Valley battle spots. Scrolling Glitch When viewing kittens in the dojo, the player can touch a cat for a more detailed profile. While this window is up, the player can scroll from one profile to another, without exiting the window. If the player scrolls from a caught cat to an uncaught cat, then back to a caught cat, the caught cat will no longer display health and experience points, like the uncaught cat. However, unlike the uncaught cat, the caught cat will still display its level. This was fixed in the 2.14.5 update. Floating Bread Glitch This glitch is similar to the Scrolling Glitch. When in the detailed profile of a cat in the dojo, if the cat has bread and you scroll from side to side, the bread will not disappear if the next cat has no bread. However, the bread will stay in the same place, regardless of the height of the next cat. This can make the bread appear as if it is floating. If the scrolled-to cat either has bread of its own or is uncaught, the glitch will not happen. There may be several more undiscovered bugs in the game, but these are the most notable for a person to find as of right now.